Anniversary
by shadowboy8456
Summary: Sebastian has a nice surprise for Ciel on their Anniversary. WARNING. LEMON. LEMON. DO NTO READ IF YOU DO NOT SUPPORT CEBACIEL LOVEMAKING


Ciel Phantomhive wasn't exactly pleased at the moment, as he was left to dry himself off after a bath. The young earl's oh-so faithful butler had vanished without a word, which was odd, and left the boy to grab the towel himself, wrapping it around his waist. The en-suited bathroom was very convenient for changing into his outfits with relative ease and little time wasted, but often left the pre-teen very cold as he traveled from one room to the next. With his nipples hardening from the chill, Ciel stepped into his suddenly-darkened bedroom, where he was quickly relieved of his towel by a gust of wind. But he knew better than that. With an annoyed look on his face, he continued to stride over to his bed, speaking softly.

"Sebastian. I assume that's you?" Ciel said, sounding slightly bored as he sat upon the side of his bed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, my lord. How did you know?" His smooth voice seemed to come from four different directions as his polished shoes tapped on the hardwood now and again.

"I know due to two simple reasons. One, only you have the abilities to take a towel away without being seen." Ciel said with an air of smugness, checking his nails with a look of slight discuss.

"And what is the second reason, my lord?" Sebastian asked, appearing on the far side of Ciel's bed, missing the entire top half of his clothing. Suit jacket, white shirt and tie were missing, leaving him in just his pants and shoes. His bare chest seemed to shine in the candlelight that suddenly filled the room

"Well, I would be a fool if I didn't recall our anniversary." Ciel said before his butler smashed his lips against his, his permanent scowl turning into a smile as he let the demon's skilled tongue invade his mouth. Their tongues intertwined around each other, battling for dominance, which was a futile battle. The earl was soon pushed onto his back, where Sebastian broke the kiss.

"I would never forget the day I summoned you..." Ciel began, kissing Sebastian's neck as one of the demon's hands went to tweak his nipple, the other moving much farther south to pump Ciel's semi-hard length.

"The day you became my Butler...and my lover." The Earl finished, letting off soft but lewd moans into his butler's ears, licking it between each noise he made. The young boy's hands traveled far south to match his butler's, rubbing the demon's much larger length through his pants. It seemed his member was already quite hard, straining against the fabric of his pants.

"And each day, I am happy to serve you." Sebastian replied simply, now pumping the boy's length at a rapid rate, his thumb teasing the precum out of the tip. He took his hand back for but a moment to lick the bodily fluid off his thumb ever so slowly, keeping eyes contact with Ciel the whole time. Ciel's cheeks turned bright red and he quickly got to work pulling down his kneeling butler's pants.

"You may be one hell of a butler, but I will not tolerate you teasing me. Take me, now!" He said in his "royal decree" voice, Sebastian's lack of undergarments making it very easy for his impressive length to be freed, standing up like a flagpole. Ciel then bent over on the bed and began to grip the sheets gently as he raised his rear end up, shaking it teasing at his lover.

"As you wish, my lord." Was all the butler said, his grin slightly twisted. Ciel was slightly ticked that he was being so quite on their anniversary, but there was no doubt that he had set something special up for later. His thoughts, and whatever he was about to say, was cut off as Sebastian's length entered Ciel's asshole. The head and a good third of his length had managed to penetrate his tight hole with the first thrust, and each piston of Sebastian's hips pushed more and more inside.

"Ah...More..." Was all Ciel could say as his fists curled into the silk silver sheets, moving his hips backward, trying to meet the pace of his oh-so faithful companion's hips, It was a futile effort, but it garnered groans of pleasure from Sebastian who in turn grabbed Ciel's hanging length and began to pump it hard while he fucked the Earl. And his hips just kept pumping back and forth faster and faster, his ball created a lewd slapping noise that seemed to fill the room.

"N...not that! I'll orgasm too fast if you do that!' Ciel complained as his cheeks turn hot once again, his eyes starting to roll back a bit from the doubling amount of pleasure he was getting.

"Now now, young Earl. Who said this was going to be long? I have much planned for you today..."-Sebastian said, increasing his pumping speed as Ciel continued to pant hard and harder, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ah! Cumming!" Ciel Suddenly cried at the top of his lung, his semen squirting from his dick onto the sheet, his asshole squeezing Sebastian's length, milking it for what the boy so desired. And boy, did he get what he wanted. With a scream of pleasure, the butler shot a huge load into Ciel's asshole, grabbing the boy's shoulders to make sure he was balls deep in him. Both males lay together on the bed during the aftermath, panting hard.

"My lord, I love you." Sebastian finally said, delivering another kiss to his lover.

"And I, you Sebastian. And I, you."


End file.
